Interior lighting in vehicles first appeared in the form of dome or dashboard lights or as a light on the B-pillar of the vehicle. These lights were either on and fully illuminated or were off, controlled by a manually operated switch or by a plunger type switch that worked in conjunction with the door. As the automobile developed, additional lights have been included in a variety of places. For example, lights have been fitted to the underside of instrument panels as well as under vehicle seats to illuminate the floor and footwells. Lights have also been fitted to utilitarian areas such as cup holders. Unlike the dome light arrangement, these lights provide indirect or ambient lighting to the vehicle interior. Such ambient lighting may be configured to provide light to almost all areas left dark by conventional dome lights, thus adding to comfort and safety.
As interest in customer convenience and driving satisfaction increased the uses of interior lighting expanded. Today automotive vehicles are provided with interior lighting systems that gradually increase and decrease in intensity when doors are opened or closed or when switched on or off. Automotive vehicles are also fitted with ambient lighting systems that allow the operator and, in some cases, the passengers to change the color of the interior lights to reflect a style or a mood. Accordingly, the colors of lights often found in foot wells, the IP cluster, storage pockets, under seats and in relation to cup holders can be changed easily.
While placement of lights in the automotive interior has developed and lighting effects have been developed so that they are responsive to vehicle occupants, other expanded uses of vehicle interior lighting can be made. Accordingly, as in so many areas of vehicle design, an improved method of using vehicle interior lighting is possible.